My Wish
by hiptothejive
Summary: It's Ryan Evans' birthday, but not even his sister remembers with their busy schedules. Except maybe one person. Will Ryan's birthday wish come true? Oneshot. Ryella. corny but cute. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**So yesterday was Lucas Grabeel's birthday so I wrote this Ryella about Ryan's birthday, but it takes place in the spring. I was in the mood for a good birthday fic. Hopefully it hasn't been done before cause it seems kinda classic. but anyways onto the actual story :D Woo!  
**

* * *

**My Wish**

All of the students were running about East High getting ready for graduation, just like any other day. Sharpay was practicing her solo at the ceremony, Gabriella practicing her valedictorian speech, and Troy and the Wildcats were, well, playing basketball. Ryan was just wandering around, wishing someone would acknowledge him, especially that certain someone, but anybody would do. For today wasn't any other day for Ryan, it was his 18th birthday, but no one, not even his sister remembered. This past year he got everything he could ever ask for, friends, respect from his sister, but there was one thing missing, and she was sitting on the bleachers, writing frantically, watching her friends play basketball. Gabriella and Troy had broken up and decided to be friends, but she still went to watch him play. Ryan was peering inside the gym watching, wishing...

"Ryan, stalker much?" Ryan jumped and turned around. It was Sharpay.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Its a little obvious. So, do you want to come hear my song? I think I finally made it perfect."

"Sure." Ryan followed his sister to the auditorium and continued his thoughts. He didn't blame anyone for not remembering, they were busy, but a simple "happy birthday" would have been nice.

"Are you ready?" Sharpay asked anxiously. Ryan nodded and sat down. His sister began singing an upbeat, hyped up version of "Graduation". He loved his sister's version of the song, but hated thinking about it. Graduation. One line from the song hit him over and over again in the stomach. _We will still be friends forever._ _Friends... just friends._ But Ryan wanted so much more than that. It was too late now. They were all leaving to go their separate ways in a few months. Of course, they would keep in touch, but it would be impossible to have a relationship with someone. With _her. _The one. _She only thinks of us as friends anyway. Good friends. Best friends. Perfect. I hate labels. _So Ryan watched, and thought, and wished...

"So, What do you think?" Sharpay was smiling, knowing she put on an amazing show for her brother. However, Ryan was lost in his own thoughts and was barely listening.

"Hmm, yeah. Fabulous, Sharpay!" He knew that he could get away with anything if he just pretended he was completely intrigued. Sharpay jumped and clapped her hands rapidly, "Yay!"

"Hey, Shar?" Sharpay stopped clapping and looked at Ryan.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think maybe we could hang out later and watch 'Rent' or something?" Ryan really wanted to make plans on his birthday, and he figured it'd be easiest with Sharpay, and "Rent" was her favorite movie.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm going out tonight with Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason." _Great. The only person who would come even close to celebrating with me has plans. _Ryan frowned, "Oh, okay, have fun then." Ryan got up and walked out of the auditorium staring at his feet.

Ryan was home, alone, staring at his walls. Sharpay had left about an hour ago and his parents were out, again. He walked downstairs humming the classic "Happy Birthday" tune. He got out some cake mix and started to attempt making a cake for himself. After he mixed everything and poured it into the pan, he put it in the oven and waited. He sat down in his Lazy Boy recliner chair and closed his eyes...

The doorbell rang, startling Ryan. He walked over and opened the door. His legs almost gave out when he saw her at the door, smiling brilliantly, her hair laying perfectly on her shoulders.

"Hey Ryan!"

"He-hey, W-wh-what are you doing here?" Ryan tried to grasp some _composure. I _sound_like an idiot!_

"Well, I came to-" She stuck up her nose and sniffed a little, "Do you smell smoke?" Ryan turned around and looked in his kitchen. Flames were coming from the oven.

"The cake!" Ryan ran away from Gabriella and into his kitchen. Gabriella followed him and gasped. Ryan grabbed a towel and shoved his and in the oven and grabbed the cake. "AH!" Ryan dropped the burning cake on the counter and looked at his hand. He burned himself._ Great! Now I look and sound like and idiot_! Gabriella was filling up a bowl of water this whole time, and ran over and poured it on the cake, putting out the flames, but turning the cake into mush.

"Gabby, I'm so sorry! I can't believe this.." Ryan tried to run his hand through his hair, but used his burnt one, "Ow!"

"Here, let me see." Gabriella grabbed his hand and walked him over to the sink. She turned on the cold water and ran it on his burn, "Better?" Ryan nodded._ I'm such a loser_. Gabriella began giggling, which soon turned into an uncontrollable laugh. Ryan smiled and started laughing as well. It was contagious.

"That was exciting." Gabriella said through her laugh.

"Yeah, I would offer you some cake but.." He glanced over at the pile of burnt, watery cake, "Well, I don't think you would want any."

"Yeah, no thank you. But, I did come here for a reason other than to save you from your burning cake."

"Oh, really?" Ryan was a little surprised.

"Yeah! I wanted to bring you something. Hold out your hands and close your eyes." Ryan hesitated a little bit but did as she said. Once his eyes were closed, Gabriella placed her hands in his. Ryan could melt. Gabriella got up on her tip toes, so she was almost as tall as Ryan.

"Happy Birthday." She whispered. She leaned in and kissed him. Ryan let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. The two pulled away slowly, breathing silently, inches away from each other, "Make a wish." Gabriella whispered once again.

"Why?" Ryan smiled, "It already came true." Gabriella returned the smile and they kissed again.  
_  
Finally _perfect.

* * *

A/N: yeah yeah yeah, corny much. but cuteness all at once. 


	2. Author's Note!

**hey guys,**

so Stars94 pointed this out to me, thanks btw, and i seriously laughed so hard its kinda pathetic. Well Sharpay and Ryan are twins, which i knew, and that means they have the same birthday, duh. Well i kinda forgot as i was writing, which means Sharpay forgot her birthday too, which obviously wouldn't happen, so we are going to pretend Ryan and Sharpay aren't twins just this once :D so yeah, now the story actually makes a little more sense.

**-hiptothejive**


End file.
